


Coming Out

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Really Stupid But Kinda Funny Ones [10]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack Fic, Funny, Inspired by Tomska, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Brendon walked into the room filled with people, “I’m here! I’m queer! I-uh…I mean I’m just here, I’m not gay.”Brendon has a condition. A very weird condition.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nines_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines_9/gifts).



Josh walked into the room smiling warmly at his best friend Tyler, his arms stretched out as he went in for a hug, “Hey! Happy birthday!” Josh grinned at Tyler, who gave an awkward smile in return.

“You too…” Tyler said, absent minded.

“That’s…. not how it works…. Anyways I brought my friend Brendon around….and he sort of has a prob-”

Brendon walked into the room filled with people, “I’m here! I’m queer! I-uh…I mean I’m just here, I’m not gay.”

Tyler’s eyes furrowed as he looked at Brendon with a confused expression, "that's fine if you're gay...um... Gerard's gay," Tyler pointed to the red headed boy sitting on the other side of the room.

Josh chuckled awkwardly behind him, "Uhh... no he has a condition, he can't walk into a room without telling everyone he's gay..."

Brendon sighed sadly, "it's kind of a nervous thing.... it's worse around new people...."

* * *

 

**_LATER..._ **

 

"Hello! Me again! I like men!" Brendon announced as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone stopped to look at him, Tyler groaned and buried his face in his shirt. Brendon quickly tried to cover up what he had said, "I... I don't... wo _men_ is what I meant to say...." 

"Please stop," Tyler mumbled to himself, sadly Brendon over heard.

"I HAVE A CONDITION!"

"Being gay is not a condition!" Tyler shouted at the sexually confused boy.

"I'm not gay!" Brendon cried, waving his arms around.

* * *

 

**_LATERER..._ **

 

"Alright gang! I like wang!" Brendon said while reaching for the bowl of chips. Tyler grumbled.

* * *

 

"Knock knock! I like cock!" he said, opening the goddamn door. Tyler rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ashley, Hayley and Melanie sat on the stair way chatting. Brendon walked by them, "have you heard the news? I'm into dudes!" Brendon's eyes went wide as he realised what he said, he quickly got out of the area.

* * *

"Hello, hello! Give me a blow..... job," Brendon started, a girl started to walk up to him, "if you're a man.... oh no! Wait....come back!" Brendon huffed, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Hippity, hoppity, women are property," Josh shouted, walking into the room all casual.

Tyler looked defeated, "have you got a condition too?"

Josh shook his head, "nope. Just sexist." (I DO NOT CONDONE SEXISM. SEXISM IS BAD)

* * *

_**LATERERER.....** _

"What's up! I'm a homosexual!" Brendon was really starting to get on Tyler's nerves now.

"Didn't even rhyme!" he threw his hands up in annoyance and went to find Josh who was somewhere in the crowd of people. When he did find Josh is wasn't any better.

"Hillary Clinton, Oprah, Ellen DeGeneres, Hayley Williams...." Josh went on and on, listing many different women.

Brendon waddled over to them, "alright, alright! Let's have some fun, when I came out to my dad he said 'I have no son'." Brendon's mood immediately went down after that, he looked sadly towards Tyler.

".... Melanie Martinez, Ashley Frangipane, Jenna Black...."

"You really do have a problem don't you?" Tyler interrupted Josh, but Josh still continued.

"YES!" Brendon almost screamed.

Tyler was lost deep in thought for a moment, "wait have you ever tried walking into a room backwards?"

Josh raised his eyebrows, "ohhh that could work."

Brendon quickly ran out of the room, and re-entered backwards, "I hate gay people!"

Tyler's eyes widened in disbelief, "wow. That is much worse."

The other boy spun on his heels, "why what did I say?"

Josh threw out another idea, "what if you said nothing?"

Brendon re-entered for a second time, saying nothing but giving a small wave.

Tyler smiled, "see that wasn't so- BRENDON!"

Brendon was passionately making out with Ryan, another guy at the party, once he realised what he was doing he pushed him away screaming.

Hayley piped up, "why doesn't he try coming in through the window?"

By now a large crowd had gathered, everyone let out an "ooooooooh" sound. Brendon looked unsure but tried it.

He headed outside, everyone crowded around an opened window. Brendon appeared soon, he looked at the window frame and began to slowly climb in, his fluffy brown hair appearing from behind the curtains. He fell on the ground with a loud bang, no one went to help him. They were all waiting. Brendon finally stood up.

".....Hi?" Brendon murmured, a few moments went passed then the entire room bursted into cheers of success.

* * *

 

_**MOMENTS LATER.....** _

"I know pronounce you, husband and husband.... you may now kiss the groom."

Brendon and Tyler held hands, both of them started screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video https://youtu.be/H0WynQgUlWo


End file.
